Quick Summery
by Nekocin
Summary: gen-fic: Hibari doesn't think he's being a bully while he beats everyone up with the end of his tonfas, and even if he is one, no one has tried to call him on that and still live till this day.


**Title:** Quick summary  
**Author:** Nekocin/tyreling  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Theme Set:** 9  
**Rating:** PG13 - R  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR!  
**Warning:** some mention of shounen-ai (8059, D18) and hetero (TsunaKyoko, HaruTsuna, LamboI-Pin and some more I think)

* * *

**50. bully  
**Hibari doesn't think he's being a bully while he beats everyone up with the end of his tonfas, and even if he is one, no one has tried to call him on that and still live till this day.

**49. belong**  
Tsuna never had any friends who were willing to die for his sake, that's why he cherishes his Famiglia deeply, ceremoniously pulling on his X-gloves and straightens his shoulders, readying for a fight.

**48. visit  
**Iemitsu disguised his return as a visit from "somewhere" to "home", easily appeasing his wife's curiosity about his two years of "work around the world".

**47. color  
**Reborn felt his own pacifier glow yellow; he turns his head to the east and says, "I've been waiting for you, Colonnello."

**46. ritual  
**First, the onions, then the oil, mix them up nicely before pouring the main ingredient≈Bianchi knows the order and follows it by heart, sometimes adding some extra changes here and there to fit her liking, but unfortunately, not everyone is enthusiastic to eat her dishes.

**45. desire  
**Bianchi loves Reborn, that's a given; she loves him so much she could cook all his favorite meals in one instant and ask him to marry her despite their age difference.

**44. damn  
**Tsuna reacts in shock, Yamamoto waves it off, Reborn simply sleeps through the racket and Gokudera≈he flips out his dynamites in a blink of an eye and yells. "Die, you pervert!"

**43. right  
**In his mind, Yamamoto could have done worse than telling him off with a grand, but grudgingly true, speech about a right-hand man like say, maybe being more x-rated about his conviction than he already is.

**42. smooth**  
Ryohei knows he is a smooth-talker, especially when he's convincing Kyoko he isn't doing anything dangerous, but sometimes that so-called smooth tongue of his disappears on likely cases when that I-Pin appears before him.

**41. different**  
Haru knows they are from different worlds; she isn't clueless as Kyoko to not see the dangerous look in Yamamoto's determined eyes, the faint scars across Gokudera's pale face and the deadly aura Tsuna often emits on odd times.

**40. curious**  
Lambo is often curious about why I-Pin no longer looks like the I-Pin he has played with≈I-Pin's body looks slim and shapely; I-Pin's hair looks beautiful in pigtails--even I-Pin's short-sighted eyes are cute through those thick glasses.

**39. pretend**  
Yamamoto calls himself pretentious whenever he loses a chance to work out his actual feelings for the consigliere.

**38. man**  
Reborn watches on as each of his students take upon their responsibilities with pride, unconsciously evolving from naive and in-denial teenagers to ruthless often respectable men in the business.

**37. body**  
He wipes off the blood sprayed all over his tonfa and with a glare of satisfaction, he glanced down to the body with a smirk--his mission is completed.

**36. hero**  
The mafia business is anything but heroic, Tsuna knows that instinctively, so there's no need for Reborn to reveal all the details in all its gory glory--the Tenth boss will find that sooner or later, anyway, depending on his pace.

**35. shiver  
**His fingers shiver with anxiety as they tighten their hold around the jacket for support; that's it, he'll bite everyone to death.

**34. yet  
**How many times does he have to tell them that Kyoko-chan is not his girlfriend... yet.

**33. acceptance  
**Grudgingly, Hibari accepts the fact that Dino is quite a worthy opponent, with all the blood dribbling down from his wounds and the infuriating smirk calling out his irritation to repeat the thrashing.

**32. wood**  
Although, Yamamoto's dad has retired from kendo, he still keeps his first wooden bokken under his pillow as a memory sake of those glorious days of growth.

**31. path**  
The orders are as always the same, Reborn is to train the next generation boss regardless of the technique or the branch family, helping out only by one tenth of his power to give the successors a leeway to the actual business.

**30. sorrow**  
Nana knows no sorrow, even with Iemitsu gone for two years, because she has her son, Reborn, I-Pin, Lambo and everyone else she deems wonderful as part of her family to keep her company.

**29. artist**  
Bianchi calls herself an artist in the kitchen as she simultaneously prepares the family's supper in a record of time that always makes Maman proud, Reborn impressed and Gokudera suspiciously hurling his stomach content in the toilet bowl across the living-room.

**28. pastel**  
Gokudera doesn't really have a favorite color, but he has a suspicion that baseball idiot does≈with the way he is unnervingly complimenting him about the white shirt under his suit (making him look hot and stuff, he says).

**27. scent**  
Yamamoto always seem to carry the scent of rain everywhere he goes and just recently, Gokudera scowls, he himself is starting to smell like a drowned rat caught in a storm as well.

**26. hope**  
Anyone in his place would have given up to train such a weak, wimpy, no-good Tsuna at this kind of rate, however, he sees the potential in this high-school kid--in the way he grows and adapts so easily that might even make him become the strongest of all the Vongola bosses in history.

**25. wrench**  
Dino might not really know how to use a wrench as properly as his Famiglia, but he knows that if he places the thing this way or that way, he could change the motor's performance a level upward.

**24. breadth**  
He jumps, he drops, he sidesteps, he changes positions easily and almost loses his life by a hair and breath when a bullet whizzes past.

**23. may**  
Yamamoto is a polite guy; he asks first before taking anything, however, that doesn't seem like it whenever he and Gokudera are at each other's throats, literally nipping and biting but not necessarily hurting the other.

**22. far**  
It seemed almost like yesterday since Tsuna had only been a normal, regular, no-good loser and weakling turned much-expected mob-boss-in-training by the next.

**21. classic**  
His fingers danced across the familiar keys with ease and comfort as he ticked off songs he could vaguely remember playing≈Mozart, Chopin, Liszt and so on.

**20. unrequited**  
Kyoko doesn't seem to be interested in Tsuna -_that way_-, not like Haru is in -_that way_-.

**19. inspire**  
Tsuna inspires him to fight to the extreme because the maximum level is the only way to reach to the level of glorification of all men, who know how to do fighting right.

**18. demand**  
Hibari demands discipline regardless of whatever measures he takes, often does he go for ruthless instead of merciful techniques anyway.

**17. teach**  
Whenever he and Reborn sit together for coffee, Dino is reminded of how much the Hitman had taught him over all those days of insecurity.

**16. metaphor  
**"I bite you to death!" is actually a metaphor, albeit a cleaner version of "I kill you first, drain all the blood from your veins and feed your body to the herbivores you belong to."

**15. green**  
Gokudera's eyes are green≈Yamamoto's mind sometimes wander around as he stares up at the blue sky, while resting on his back≈sometimes it's dark green, sometimes it's brilliant green≈he has decided the color looks nice either way on Gokudera's face.

**14. enough**  
Hibari has had enough of the stupidity amongst all the herbivores in his class; he pushes back his chair with a warning scraping shriek that makes everyone in class tense up to look at him, and walks out of the class with a bored look on his face that scares everyone even the teacher to freeze in place until Hibari is out of their danger zone.

**13. action**  
Producing ten dynamites out of his hidden pockets, Gokudera immediately lit the fuses with his dangling cigarette.

**12. dream**  
A lot of times, Tsuna wants to open his eyes and tell the world he is a normal, typical, unimportant high school student but Reborn just has to step in to slap some sense into his nonsensical denial with a quick whap across his head.

**11. flow**  
Typically, Yamamoto loses his innocent mind and goes with the flow of the business, swinging out the katana within a second to cut his victim into pieces.

**10. ego**  
His ego is far important than his life; that's how Hibari has gone so far to become the most fearful man ever in the Vongola famiglia.

**9. don't**  
There are always do's and do-not's when trying to talk sensibly to Hibari, planting a playful kiss on his lips to show your superiority counts as a number one on the Do NOT-list, but you didn't really care.

**8. fish**  
It's a wonder how long dad has fooled mom with the many outrageous excuses he fishes out of thin air to keep her in the dark about his relation with the mafia.

**7. hold**  
The ring he holds is proof of his pledged loyalty and dedication to serve the Tenth in his reign.

**6. instant**  
Tsuna's name is feared and whispered about within the underworld the instant Reborn becomes his tutor.

**5. fame**  
Although he tries so hard to escape the horrible reality (and oh my god, this can't be happening!), he is still famous for attracting Mafioso allies and enemies alike.

**4. wet**  
The baseball idiot licks his index finger and thumb and defuses his bombs without breaking a sweat or dropping that infuriating careless smile.

**3. glue**  
Hibari finds himself smirking when he catches his teacher, Dino, his eyes glued on his ripped shirt, his chest basked in blood, sweat, bruises and faded scars.

**2. none  
**None of this would have happened if the Millifiore Famiglia could just die and leave them alone; when the news of Tsuna's death reached the inner circles, Lambo could no longer resist the tears coming out of his eyes and bawled like he always had done ten years ago.

**1. crave**  
Yamamoto sharpens his katana, Gokudera stuffs some more dynamites under his shirt, Lambo picks up his horns, Ryohei takes a deep breath to generate his cells, Hibari flips out his tonfa and Chrome readies her trident; it's finally time to avenge their boss.

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:**

Uhm, first Reborn!-fic and it was quite an interesting challenge, writing all sorts of characters I'd wanted to understand. :D

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
